My daughter
by AshleyGrace1997
Summary: Robert Muldoon had no idea he left two things in Montana his cellphone and his unborn child. Lila is an autistic 12-year-old. She's enthusiastic, fun-loving, and in some real danger. Stuck alone in Jurassic park with only her father's training and John Hammond's teachings, she may just survive. Just something I've had in my head forever, I hope you like it. On Hiatus, so sorry!
1. Chapter 1

I may not have been in the best mood when I met Robert Muldoon, but I feel like circumstances should excuse my manners. I was flying in a helicopter from Florida to Cuba, after the drive from Montana. The entire time a baby was crying...not softly...shrill cries that pierce your very soul. I was pretty sure that she was possessed. The release of responsibility was within my grasp at last, I tracked down Robert, and he wasn't getting away from me. The helicopter finally landed. I gingerly let go of the rail and check on the baby, she's still screaming.

"She's fine," I grumble to myself. A jeep pulls up with a man in it, we had only been able to give them the short version of what was going on, so I knew there would be questions I had no idea what questions.

"Do you know that you are trespassing on privately owned land?" his abrupt tone took me so off guard that I could only stutter. "We have every legal right to protect our property with force!" By now I had gained my wit enough to understand he was threatening me.

"I'm only looking for Robert Muldoon? I need to talk to him." I was near tears by now it has taken me three weeks to track him down only using his locked cell phone!

"What business do you have with him?"

"Rachel's dead!"

…

It had been three months since I heard that name and even then it was too soon. For five months Rachel this and Rachel that. He only slept with her, it's not like they were ever going to see each other again. I wanted to shoot him everytime he said her name. Now this prissy lady was bringing her up for what reason, and why the hell would she bring her kid?

"So?" Looking back it wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I'm not always smart.

"So? I've traveled three thousand miles looking for this douchebag and you're going to take me to him!" Well she's obviously not a reporter, so why not.

"Alright, get in!"

…

I stiffly got in the jeep, promising myself I would say nothing, and lugging the car seat behind me. After I got her buckled in I glared ahead while the man drove. He was a big man, black with short facial hair. On his hat it said Jurassic Park with the silhouette of a dinosaur, I think it's called a brontosaurus, on it. Makes no sense why a theme park would be so on guard from visitors.

I look outside at the beautiful scenery, even in the mood I was in, it was gorgeous. I was beginning to regret my vow of silence until I looked back at the man and saw him smirking behind his mustache. The drive was long, but I filled my time by tending to Lila, who had finally gone to sleep, thank God. When we pulled up to a large building. The man pulled out a walkie.

"Robert are you on the radio, Rob?" Static for a while until,

 _"This is Rob"_

"Hey some chick is here about Rachel, could you come up to the visitors center?" Static

 _"I'll be there in twenty,"_

"10-4" He puts his walkie away before looking up, "would you like to come inside?" I nod stiffly and walk up the steps. The first thing I see is a large banner with red letters on a black background that says "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH." Under it is a skeleton of another brontosaurus. All around are other skeletons and plaques describing the dinosaurs.

"Is this place a museum?" The man smirked again making me hate him more.

"Nope," he says matter-of-factly. I scowl and mumble under my breath. Setting Lila down as softly as I can before looking up again. Walking around and reading the plaques ignites my imagination, I'd always had a little kid's interest in dinosaurs. Just not enough to pursue it. The sounds of a Jeep comes too quickly and I rush back to the entrance.

"I really should speak to him alone," He shrugs and walks off with his hands in his pockets. The door opens and a tall man with a rugged look walks in. He's tan wearing khaki shorts and a tan button up shirt. "Mr. Muldoon?"

"Yeah, where's Cal?" He has an Australian accent, I assume Cal is the man who drove me here.

"I asked him to leave this is some serious business." He nods and motions to a table. I don't want to wake Lila so I leave her where she is. "I'm sorry to tell you, by Rachel Tallinn is dead." I wait for his reaction, his stony eyes soften for a moment before they steel up again.

"So why are you here? I only knew her for a month."

"I, well her last request was for me to find you and ask you to take care of your child." This time his reaction is obvious. He exhales loudly and his hands clench.

"I can't, I mean how, I mean why me?"

"She had no family." I get up to go get Lila he sits muttering to himself. As soon as I unbuckle the car seat the soul piercing screams start again.

"I don't want it, I'm sorry I can't take a child, I'm too busy." He looks away from the baby and me and starts to walk away. All of my frustration boils and explodes in one fatal swoop.

"YOUR GOING TO DOOM THIS BABY TO SOCIAL SERVICES WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING AT HER? I'VE SPENT THREE WEEKS TRYING TO FIND YOU USING NOTHING BUT YOUR CELL PHONE THE COMPANIES I CALLED WOULD TELL ME NOTHING! THIS DEMON CHILD SCREAMS EVERY TIME I COME NEAR HER AND YOU ARE GOING TO HOLD HER!" I was crying now and practically threw Lila at him, quickly hiding my face.

Something changed, the constant screams were fading. I look up and Robert Muldoon was holding the baby, and looking at her, and very sweetly rocking her. Jealousy surged through me, but just as quickly it dissipated.

"That was an impressive tirade Miss?" I whip around to see a short larger man with white hair and a white beard.

"Ms. Olive, Tami Olive,"

"Well then Ms. Olive would you like to join us for dinner?" It was the first welcome thing I've heard all day, food.

"That sounds amazing."

…

Chicken Alfredo has never been my favorite is always seems so bland. But this is by far the best dish I've ever had. Oh my God it's good, "This is fantastic John."

"Thank you, our new chef does seem to be working out."

"So what is this place, Cal said it wasn't a museum."

"It's a theme park of sorts, really fantastic in my opinion spared no expense," He smile is so big it seems to split his face.

"I'm happy for you then it seems quite the accomplishment. I've always loved dinosaurs." Impossibly his smile got bigger. "So Mr. Muldoon, what exactly do you do here?"

"Ah, Robert here is working on a secret project I don't want the public to know yet." This only heightens my curiosity.

"Well he has to fill out some paperwork telling me what he does." Not technically a lie, he only has to fill it out if he decides to keep Lila.

"I'm the game Warden," looking up for the first time from Lila.

"Ok" I ponder his words for a moment "I saw that a lot of your contact were for animal reserves."

"Yes I grew up around wild animals, hunting and training."

"That sounds interesting, and what about you John?"

"This has been my dream for years, I've created theme parks for about twenty years. But this one is just spectacular."

"When will the public hear about it?"

"Seven or eight more years before we're finished, then we fight the lawyers for another year. Then we go public!" He eyes Robert who is again just staring at Lila. "Alright it's my turn," he reaches out to Lila who is staring at Robert, when she is forced to look at John her face screws up and I know what's coming.

"No, no baby girl don't cry." His comforting is to no avail. Her blood stopping screams begin.

"Here let me see her," Cal walks into the dining room. John hands the baby over who disappears into Cal's dark beefy hands. Cal starts making faces at her. The screams slow until to my astonishment she starts laughing. I can feel my jaw start to drop. She giggles at every new face and when he stops she starts grabbing at his beard. "I hear congratulations are in order." He says around her fingers.

"Not really Cal."

"Come on now we would have a child to corrupt."

"Cal," He practically growled

"Settle down, I'm just saying she might be good for you."

"Cal drop it!" There's an awkward silence until

"Tami do you mind if Robert and I leave for a bit?"

"Of course not."

…

"John I can't take her I'm no father."

"Do you think I was when I got married?"

"At least you were married!"

"Robert I'm not your father but I implore you to at least consider it, a child changes everything." He rolls it over in his mind before

"That's the thing, I don't want things to change."

"Robert, I know that someday you will regret that decision. Please," Robert shakes his head and walks away.

"Whoooo!" Cal lifts the child up towards the ceiling, Lila and Tami are laughing at his antics. "Whoooo!" Something you should know about me is I can tell instantly about people it's a gift, and I knew that Robert would forever wonder about that girl and if he could have made her happy. He didn't know just how happy she would make him.

 **I don't own Jurassic park**


	2. Chapter 2

The doors open suddenly, Wu raises his eyebrows at me before greeting the guests. I stay by the nest carefully watching each person. When they walk my way I resume my work,

"Hey John." I move the baby Gallimimus from the nest to the pen.

"Hello Ley, how are they doing?"

"Pretty good they're about to hatch" I gesture to the velociraptor nest.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me, I insist on being here when they are born." John has always been fun to be around kind of like Calvin, but in a different way.

"Sorry, who are our guests?"

"Yes, Ley this is Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and Mr. Gennaro. This is Lila she takes care of the young dinosaurs." I smile and shake hands with each, Dr. Grant seems to shy away while Gennaro only grimaces at me. Dr. Sattler smiles sweetly and I decide that I like her. Dr. Malcolm ignores my open hand and reaches over with a closed fist.

"How old are you?" Malcolm asks as I softly touch my knuckles to his, This is a common question from people who meet me, but still annoying.

"I turn twelve in April," he smiles and turns away. Dr. Sattler looks at me curiously,

"How long have you been working here?" John laughs

"Ley is my employee's daughter, this has been one of her chores since she was seven." One of the eggs starts shaking.

"Ellie look, look!" They quickly become entranced by the egg, John starts cooing to the egg and helping it out. The others can only stare as the velociraptor breaths its first breath. Dr. Sattler is the first one to hold it, so I think I'll name her Ella. My dad always told me not to name them, but I've never seen the harm and everyone else loves the names I come up with.

"They imprint on the first thing they come in contact with, helps them to trust me. I've been present for every birth of every animal on this island." Malcolm looks perturbed,

"Surely not the ones bred in the wild?" I step up ready to spill all of the memorized fact I've learned throughout my years working here.

"Actually they can't breed all of the dinosaurs in the park are female." His face changes from concern to anger. Ella is passed from Dr. Sattler to Dr. Grant,

"Temperature feels like high eighties?"

"Close ninety-one." Dr. Wu walks over enjoying their awe.

"Well how do you know that, does someone go and check under the dinosaurs skirts?" I frown at him and try to imitate his tone.

"Well all the dinosaurs are genetically engineered." John laughs awkwardly

"What she's trying to say is that we've taken every precaution and have made sure that the dinosaurs are taken care of and our guests will be completely safe." I decide not to take John's hint and glare at Dr. Malcolm.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even.. dangerously, but and...well, there it is."

"Are you suggesting that a group of female dinosaurs will start breeding?" Dr. Wu cuts me off, and John puts a hand on my shoulder. Clearly it's time for me to drop it and 'let the adults talk,' as my father says. I smile kindly and take a few steps backward before returning to the gallimimus

"No I'm saying life finds a way."

"What species is this?" Grant seems concerned

"She's a velociraptor."Dr. Wu replies,

…

"Cal if you cannot control your tongue in front of a toddler I'm going to kick you out."

"Please she doesn't listen to what I say anyway." He pretends to glare at Lila, but he's smiling despite himself. John looks up from the book, and closes Lila's ears.

"If Robert comes back and hears her say shit then he's going to think I did it, and you know he won't let me near her." Calvin starts laughing,

"He wouldn't dare, he knows how much you love his kid." John smiles involuntarily, yes he does love Lila, somehow she had wrapped everyone around her chubby little fingers.

"Either way shut your mouth or leave." Cal laughs again but doesn't say anything.

"Ok, now what's this word?" John had decided that he would educate Lila himself, and do the best damn job of it he could. When Lila went to preschool she pissed the teachers off so much that they finally said the couldn't teach her. Then they tried a school in America but it soon came to the same conclusion. Lila was diagnosed with Autism at two years old, Robert denied it profusely. However he couldn't stop me from working with her in speech, reading, and writing we soon learned that math and science came as easily as breathing and she could write Spanish fluently in two months. She loves learning and without the constraints of public school she was as smart or smarter than any four year old. Her only problem was she hated speaking, and wouldn't, she could point instead. I know that she can read the word I'm pointing at, she's written it down a hundred times, but she won't say it.

"Maybe she's too stupid?"

"CAL-" I stop myself mid sentence as Lila jumps out of her chair and glares at Calvin.

"Well then prove it, prove that you're not to dumb to read a three letter word!" That's when she opened her mouth book discarded.

"One fish two fish red fish blue fish…" She continued until the book was finished. She glared mightily at Calvin proud of her speech

"Was that my Girl?" Robert runs to her and picks her up. "You are so smart!" There were tears in my eyes as Calvin walked up to me and winks before leaving the room.

…

"Ley if you are almost done here would you like to join us for lunch?" For some reason John made it seem like it wasn't a choice, not that I would have said no. Dr. Grant, I think, would be cool to talk to.

"Of course, just let me finish up if y'all want to go outside." They slowly file out of the room I practically run from station to station closing them up and writing down the different results. By the time I'm done they've only left for five minutes. I run outside only to see them by the velociraptor pen. A cow about to be lowered down.

"-feeding them." John looks at me and smiles. "As I was saying Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal Chilean Sea Bass, I believe shall we?" Dr. Grant keeps walking up the metal steps to see the feeding. I offer John a sympathetic smile before following after him. The cow is relatively calm as it is slowly lowered, it has no idea the terrible fate that awaits it. I watched as Rosy waited patiently at the bottom with Kelly and Jasmine on each side. Jasmine jumps forward in anticipation but Rosy quickly snaps a warning at her. The cow finally stops and only then does Rosy release them for lunch. The first slash is delivered by Kelly on the cows side. The cow screams in pain after that they move too fast for me to distinguish whose who. The blood and teeth meet and the cow is gone in seconds.

"They should all be destroyed!"

"DAD!" I jump down the rail and run to greet him

"Hello Love, why aren't you doing your chores?"

"John invited me to lunch, but I'm almost done." I smile as sweetly as I can,

"Ok, but right after lunch you need to finish."

"This is Robert Muldoon, Ley's father and our game warden." Dad steps up and shakes hands with the Doctors.

"At what age do they mature?" Dr. Grant asks enthusiastically.

"Their lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal." He looks down at the raptors "The big one you can tell when you look at her that she's working things out."

"She killed Rochelle and Mary when she first got transferred." I say proudly before I get a look at dad's face.

"What did I say about naming them?" I look away my face going red. "God, name the herbivores if your want I said, but never the raptors!"

"She killed some of her pack?" Dr. Grant thankfully interrupts,

"Yeah, she's the reason we have to feed them like this, she had them attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electrified, right?" Dr. Sattler said startled

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses, systematically. They remembered," He glares at me, "So what did you name the murderess?"

"Rrossyy" I draw out slowly, he looks away. I know we are going to talk later.

"So…Lunch then?"

 **I do not own Jurassic Park**


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going to lunch I got a long lecture about how it's wrong to name a velociraptor, something's different this time though, my dad seems upset, I don't know why.

"I'm sorry dad." I try to placate him, but he's not buying it.

"Love there's something you should know,-"

"Robert are you going to scold her all day? Come now you should let her go on the tour with them. You said that you wanted her to spend more time with kids her age?"

"And Ian Malcolm is her age?"

"No, but my grandchildren are." My dad shakes his head

"She needs to finish her chores." But I can see that it's a futile excuse.

"If I get them done right now can I go?" I smile brightly.

"You've been on it a million times."

"But dad, Please." He finally breaks and smiles,

"You better hurry up then." I rush off to the pens as quickly as I can, mucking out the Troodon and Gallimimus pens as soon as their water is filled I'm running to the visitors center just in time, the vans are about to leave.

"LEY!" I stop mid run nearly rolling my ankle.

"Yes dad?

"Mind your manners, be nice to Lex, and just…"

"Don't be stupid?" He smiles

"Took the words right out of my mouth Love, have fun."

"I love you dad." I hug him quickly and take off to the first van where I see Tim waving.

…

"On the right, you will see a heard of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called dilophosaurus." Tim and Lex fight over the window trying to see, I let them, I've done this before, so when they lean back disappointed I'm surprised.

"They're not there?" Tim shakes his head, thats weird there's five of them out their and usually they like to investigate noise. Gennaro sighs,

"So how was-" before I can say anything else Lex screams

"It's an interactive CD-ROM. Look see, you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about what you want." Tim scoffs

"Nerd,"

"I am NOT a nerd!" Tim laughs and continues teasing her. I like teasing Lex its fun, but I know my dad wouldn't like it so I don't say anything.

"Guys the T-Rex paddock is coming up." I try to distract them.

"T-REX!" Tim practically screams. Lex smiles,

"There it is." I point, they once again press their faces against the glass the automated voice drones on about facts, I resist the temptation to turn it off. I expect to hear the usual thump, but there's nothing. Where is she? Victoria always comes at the slightest hint of food.

 _"Hold one we'll try and tempt the Rex."_ Mr. Arnold's voice comes from the radio. A cage slowly lifts with a small goat inside.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex nervously looks out the window. Realization dawns on her. "He's going to eat the goat?"

"Excellent!"

"What's the matter kid, you ever had lamb chops?" She scoffs,

"I happen to be a vegetarian." I hide a laugh behind my hand. We continue waiting in silence, but Victoria doesn't come out.

"Guess she's just not hungry today." I sit back in my seat disappointed. Tim and Lex follow suit and the van moves forward. I don't know what to say for a while, Lex and Tim start fighting again making speech unnecessary. We ride to a couple minutes when I look up to see Dr. Grant getting out of the car. "What's Dr Grant doing?" Tim looks up from his fight and without a second thought jumps out with his book in hands. Lex follows close behind. Gennaro looks at me sternly

"Stay here!"and goes after them. I look at where I know the camera is in the car

"Sorry dad," And jump out after them. I run to catch up with them.

"Hey! Kid I told you-" I run past Gennaro and soon reach Dr. Grand and Dr. Sattler.

"Hello I say cheerily before taking the lead I know Dr. Harding is up ahead with Sequoia.

"Hey, hey hey, wait here." Dr. Grant tries to stop me

"No its fine, she's just up here." I keep walking until the tall grass clears to reveal a huge triceratops, breathing deeply and Dr. Harding looking at her eyes.

"Sick again?" Dr. Harding looks up and smiles he gestures to the rest of them.

"Yep, come on over, she's sick." I give him a quick hug before sitting by Sequoia's leg. Everyone slowly walks up with their mouths open.

"Beautiful, is it ok, can I touch it?" Dr. Grant asks almost in a daze,

"Sure." Dr. Grant walks next to the animal and strokes its head. Dr. Sattler moves forward with her hand on her heart.

"Oh Ellie it's so beautiful, it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

"It's my favorite Allen." They both kneel, checking the animal. He furrows his bow Sequoia's tongue, dark purple, droops limply from its mouth. Lex keeps her distance, I try to wave her over, but she shakes her head.

"Ellie, take a look at this"

"Yeah, baby girl, it's okay." She scratches the tongue with her fingernails. A clear liquid leaks from the broken blisters. "Micro vesicles. That's interesting." Grant, fascinated, wanders all the way around to the back of the animal. Harding joins Ellie and hands her his penlight. "What are her symptoms?"

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. Seems to happen about every six weeks or so."

"Six weeks?" She takes the penlight from the veterinarian and shines it in the animal's eyes.

"Are there pupillary effects from the tranquilizer?"

"Yes, mitotic, pupils should be constricted."

"These are dilated. Take a look."

"They are?" He replies astonished, "I'll be damned."

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life." She turns and studies the surrounding landscape. Her mind's really at work, puzzling over each piece of foliage. "Is this West Indian lilac?"

"Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them."

"Are you sure?" She says skeptical

"Pretty sure."

"There's only one way to be positive. I have to see the dinosaur's droppings."

"Can't miss them." Dr. Harding laughs, Malcolm walks up to Ellie looking more nervous.

"Dino drop, dropping?"

"Yeah." She walks way, Malcolm looks on in disgust.

 **I don't own Jurassic Park,**


End file.
